


Warrior

by miszxbrii



Series: Ripe and Ready [8]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 13:58:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miszxbrii/pseuds/miszxbrii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was a fighter and it was all he ever knew, but he knew nothing of fighting with his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warrior

There were so many. He didn't know where they had come from all of a sudden. He had been minding his own business, taking his morning bath when they swarmed on him like locust. His father had told him to be careful when going deep into the forest. But the thing was…he had been careful. He kept his head on a swivel, knowing what lurked deep in that place. He had made sure he couldn't smell the husky scent of them and continued to watch his back all the way to the small pond. He didn't know what had gone wrong. Next thing he knew, he was running, his clothing and weapon left behind. His bushy tail high in the air, his feet trying to dodge the many trees and shrubs in his path. He couldn't change like them, he was only a half-breed, but that didn't seem to matter to them. They were vicious beasts of the night. He wondered why the hell they were out so early in the morning. He could hear them behind him, their four legs thumping against the wooded ground. He was at a disadvantage being on his two legs. He wasn't as fast and swift as they were.

The adrenaline in his body kicked on, his legs moving, the muscles contracting and flexing. His bushy triangular ears twitched at the howling and shook at the sound of the pawed feet growing closer. He looked behind him and could see the glow of golden eyes as the beasts charged after him. He didn't understand why they wanted him. There was plenty of nourishment throughout the forest and it was long before mating season.

His swirling brown-gold eyes widened when he noticed one was right on his tail. It was as if the beast was smirking at him, his sharp canines bared. It snapped at his tail, but he was quick to swing it out of harms way. The beast chuckled and he grimaced. The beast swiped his claw and it collided with the back of his leg, earning a loud whine of pain. He whimpered, but continued to run; fearing what would happen if he even stopped.

He looked up and frowned when he noticed the sun start to change colors. It became iridescent before turning a bright shade of blue. Ichigo had never seen anything like it, but unexplained occurrences always happened in werewolf country. He watched as the sky dimmed and a loud crack of thunder roared over it. He looked behind him and could see that some of the wolves had disappeared, but there were a few still on his tail. He didn't know if he could run anymore, the burning in his leg making it unbearable. He could feel his legs start to slow down before he collapsed completely at the edge of a shallow cliff.

He lay unmoving, his body quivering with fright and pain. He watched a shadow form and saw the large white werewolf huddling over him, golden eyes sparkling and large canines showing. It laughed, the voice sounding watery and it made his fur bristle.

"Finally caught ya," it growled. He watched as the werewolf started to transform, white skin starting to become revealed before it stopped halfway and reverted, backing up a good few feet and growling in his direction. The half-breed stared, wondering what happened. He looked down to the ground to see an even larger shadow forming. He slowly looked up, but missed the creature as it flashed passed him and attacked head on. He listened to the white werewolf growling and whimpering, fighting against the much bigger creature.

Flashes of blue and white fought it out before white completely disappeared. Looking down at his leg, he realized that he was hurt far worse than he thought, blood seeping out of the large gashes in it. Whimpering, he tried to get up from his position and get far away from the blue furred creature. He heard the sounds of heavy feet against the rocks and dirt. He hoped whoever it was would just leave him be. He didn't want any trouble and he wished he could get away. He glanced up to see the blue beast hovering over him, bright blue eyes shining as they gazed down at him.

"What is your name?" it growled.

"…I-Ichigo," he whimpered. He could feel his body start to shut down and the pain in his leg was making him woozy. He continued to gaze into those brilliantly blue eyes and could feel himself start to get tired.

"Sleep. You are safe now." Ichigo didn't think so, but he wouldn't voice that to such a big creature. He let his body lag and he fell asleep, the large beast still hovering over him.

* * *

Ichigo could feel warmth radiating to his side. The crackle of wood heated by fire filled his ears. He could hear the crickets sing and distant sounds of the forest. He moaned, slowly letting his eyes drift open. They narrowed at the brightness of the red and orange next to him. Looking up, he could see the outline of a large back facing him, bushy hair falling down it. Large hands moved back and forth as they carved sharpened rock against wood. He could hear the quiet scrapping. He lowered his eyes to see his leg wrapped in cloth and tied tight.

"There's some deer over there if you're hungry." Ichigo looked back towards the figure when he heard the deep baritone voice speaking to him. "Your leg should heal in about a month. You were hurt pretty badly."

"Uh…thank you," Ichigo whispered. He crawled towards the smell of deer meat and sat up, crossing one leg over the other. He hissed at the pain, but stared at the bountiful pile of cooked deer meat lying on the pelt. His clawed hand reached for a piece and stuffed it in his mouth, not realizing how hungry he actually was. While chewing, he glanced around, taking in his surroundings.

They were in a cave, much larger than any he had see in a while. The walls were gray, the slate rock giving the place a nice defined look. He looked over his shoulder to see a large bed of animal pelts in the corner. Ichigo figured that was where the creature slept. In the corner was a few piles of sticks and small rocks, which he wasn't sure what was for.

He glanced over to see the figure still not looking his way. He wondered who the werewolf was. He wondered why he was being helped by him. He swallowed the meat and continued to stare at the large werewolf.

"Uh…w-why did you help me?"

"Because you wandered into my territory and brought those savages with you. It had to be stopped." Ichigo frowned, his tail curling around his waist.

"I apolo-"

"No need. Just be careful next time." Ichigo swallowed the rest of his sentence and frowned.

"Who are you, anyway?"

"…Grimmjow." The man looked over his shoulder to see deep brown eyes gazing at him. He had wondered what a half-breed was doing deep in the forest. They usually stayed near their camps and never ventured out. The boy was young, but not too young. He could understand the dangers of going out alone. He took in the sight of the child wolf. His short spiky orange locks were unique and he could see why they would want to attack him. He was different. His smooth and strong face was covered in red markings, a usual sign of young half-breeds. He was small, but not petite, his arms and chest showing muscle. His tail was bushy and long, the same color of his hair. He sniffed the air and could smell the extremely sweet aroma wafting from him. He was unclaimed and a bearer of children, the ultimate target for alphas.

"I am an outcast, but still ruler of this land. I travel alone. I hunt alone. Packs just weigh me down."

Ichigo watched the man rise to his full length. The man was tall, towering a good few feet over him. His face was strong and defined, making it easy to see that the man could take care of himself. His hair was long and full, looking as if it was the blue sea itself. It was the same color of his ears, but spread out down the length of his back. His eyes were a bright blue, aqua green markings surrounding the under lids. Ichigo let his eyes descend taking in the corded muscles and rippling physique. The scar running down his chest was prominent, the skin lighter in color. The tribal markings around his arms were black and worked well around his biceps.

His eyes continued downward and saw the brown clothe wrapped around the man's hips. He could see the how his pelvic bone descended and the start of dark blue curly hairs. The blood vessels in his cheeks exploded and color formed across his face. He quickly averted his eyes to see the man's toned thighs and calves. His feet were large and his claws looked deadly.

He watched the beast stalk his way, like a predator in the night and Ichigo instantly went into defense mode. He bared his sharp canines and his body language showed that he would pounce if threatened. This seemed to make the bigger beast smirk. "Do you think you can go up against me?" Grimmjow said, his voice sounding highly pompous. "You couldn't even protect yourself against a pack of savages." Ichigo narrowed his eyes, not enjoying the fact that he was being called weak. He glanced down to his calf, frowning at the bandage wrapped around it. He knew he wouldn't be able to get too far with the injury, but he wasn't going to just let this creature say or do whatever he wanted.

"Fuck you. I was caught off guard and without my weapons."

"Oh?" Grimmjow chuckled loudly, the sound echoing off the walls of the cave they were in. "You are a wolf; you don't need weapons to fight. You should know that. Only the weak need those kinds of tools."

Ichigo glared at the man before looking away. He lived like a human. Though he was skilled in hand-to-hand combat, they mostly used weapons in fights. He had never had to fight one on one with a full bred werewolf. His dagger had always been by his side, helpful in any and every fight.

The beast sighed and sat down across from him. He reached out for a piece of meat, pulling it from the pile and gnawing at it with his large fangs. "When you are fully healed, I will take you back to your village. I don't need a half-breed slowing me down." Ichigo scowled. He hadn't asked for the beast's help and he didn't want it.

* * *

The weeks passing were new for Ichigo. He wasn't used to living in the wild. Though the cave had a homey touch, it was nothing like his hut back in his village. He wasn't used to sleeping on animal pelts and being able to gaze at the moonlight from where he slept. The most awkward thing was the large body that covered his back every night. He had never slept in the same bed with another male, let alone an alpha. The feeling of being protected and explored by those deep blue eyes bothered him. He didn't enjoy how any male ever looked at him. He knew of what he was. He was a woman to these creatures, just a shell to bear their children. Though wolves kept one eternal mate, Ichigo never felt adoration coming from the beasts. It was always about power and being able to rule over him body and soul. He didn't want something like that. He didn't want to be treated like someone's property, as someone's…woman.

Grimmjow would hunt daily, bringing Ichigo with him, regardless of the boy's injury. Ichigo couldn't do much, but he watched the beast. He was stealthy, deadly and quick as a rabbit. Ichigo actually enjoyed watching the beast hunt in his full form. The blue fur looked soft as it fluttered in the breeze. The long bushy tail would move back and forth with every kill. Those sapphire eyes were determined on what they would see before them. Grimmjow was a God of his territory. He stalked the area with pride.

He was different, unlike the others. He knew no one could take him down. He was confident and cocky, but Ichigo didn't seem to mind. He spoke his mind and his voice could penetrate you like knives laced with ecstasy.

His father had always told him to find someone suitable for him, whether it was a man or woman. Ichigo never cared. He never worried about the sex of his mate. He knew if he mated with a man he would be come the female, but with a woman, he was the one in charge.

Ichigo sighed as he helped drag the large carcass of meat back to the cave. It smelled divine, the blood dripping, leaving a trail behind him. He couldn't wait to feast on it like he had been doing every night across from the bigger creature. Grimmjow was always able to catch the best meat. It was as if he smelled how large the animal was. Ichigo admired the technique the blue haired beast had. He admired the cunning strength and the ability to roam the world alone. He was nothing like the other wolves around, always in packs and depending on others. He worried about himself and took care of himself.

"Lay it over there. I'll skin it." The man never looked Ichigo in the eye when he spoke to him. His back was always to him or his eyes always looking away. The orange haired half-breed wondered why the man never looked at his face when he spoke.

"Uh, I can do it…if you don't mind."

"…Fine, whatever. Just do it right." Ichigo frowned as he sat in front of the meat. Did the man think he was that useless? He grabbed the craving knife from the belt wrapped around his new cloth that Grimmjow had made him and started to skin the animal. He made sure to remove all hairs, knowing Grimmjow would scold him if he did otherwise. He was so into it that he didn't notice the aqua eyes gazing at him or the subtle smirk on the creature's handsome face.

The light from outside started to dim and the stars woke from their daily slumber. The moon was high and bright. Ichigo looked up to see Grimmjow standing at the mouth of the cave, a lost expression on his face. He listened to the sizzle of the meat that was cooking over the fire, trying to keep his mind on something else other than the werewolf's thoughts. He wasn't one for talking so he usually kept to himself, but it was unnerving to see such a expression on the warrior's face.

"...Meat's ready," Ichigo called. Grimmjow just grunted and made his way over. He sat Indian style across from the boy and reached for the meat that had been pulled from the fire. He took a bite, savoring the delicious taste with a blank look. Ichigo frowned, nibbling on a small piece of meat. He hated awkward silence, but he didn't know how to speak to such a man.

"Uh…I'll be leaving first thing in the morning." Blue eyes swiftly lifted and Ichigo was shocked to see emotion flash in them. Those eyes stared directly into his and he wasn't sure if he could even continue what he was going to say. The words died in his throat at the piercing gaze. "M-m-my family are probably worried sick." That made Grimmjow look away and back down at the meat in his hand. He threw it down and rose to his feet.

"Grimmjow?" Ichigo watched the beast start to head for the cave's mouth.

"I'm going out. I won't be back tonight." He quickly changed into his full form and dashed out of the cave, not even looking back. Ichigo called his name again, his voice echoing off the walls and quickly rose from his position, running over to watch the cerulean fur disappear into the dense forest. He leaned against the wall, a frown on his face.

"What was that about? He looked so…sad. I thought he would be glad to get rid of me." Ichigo's ears twitched, lowering slightly. He really didn't understand the beast at all.

* * *

Grimmjow sighed, leaning against a tree. His eyes gazed at the large body of water before him. Ripples of clear blue waves crashed against the shore. He could smell the saltiness of it. It was calm, alone and ruthless like him. He wondered if the sea ever got lonely. There was never a creature that was actually friends with it. They all took from it. The mammals drank and bathed in it. The fish swam through it, probably never bothering to say thank you for the nourishment the sea provided.

Its kindness was just being used, just as he was. He knew Ichigo would leave eventually. The boy had his own agenda, his own family to get back to. Ichigo had used him in so many different ways. He was surprised that the boy actually thanked him countless times. No one had ever thanked him for anything. The small chance of kindness he ever bestowed on anyone never received a smile or a show of thanks.

He looked up, the sun had long risen and the sky was a beautiful powder blue. He started walking back to his cave, not caring to change into his full form. He always enjoyed walking throughout his territory. It was relaxing. He hated when those other wolves ventured through it. They knew how much pride he took in his area. He didn't enjoy those savages running around, killing every living thing they saw.

Rounding a tree, he stopped and sniffed the air. He growled at the scent of the savage white wolf from before. He knew he was only there so he could take back what had been taken from him. Ichigo wouldn't stand a chance against that heathen of an animal. Grimmjow quickly transformed, his blue fur seeping out of his tanned skin, covering it completely. His clothe ripped away from his hips and he fell to his four legs. He started to run, sniffing the direction of where he knew the white wolf was probably still searching. It wasn't very hard to search out the husky scent of him. He had memorized that scent countless times. He was the only werewolf that enjoyed coming into his land to fuck shit up.

He growled, feeling that the beast was close. Sliding to a halt, he saw the contrast of white fur in-between the dark green long grass. He knew he could pounce, but he wasn't the type to fight with unfairness. He heard the wolf chuckle before it looked over its shoulder, those golden eyes flashing dangerously.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Grimmjow growled, his voice laced with venom.

"Ahhh, Grimmjow, don't be that way. I jus' came for the cub." Golden eyes narrowed and the wolf turned his full attention towards Grimmjow. "You stole 'em from me. I want him back." Bright white teeth were bared and the blue beast did the same. He dug his claws into the soft ground, getting a good grip.

"You don't deserve him, Shirosaki. Get out of here before I kill you." The wolf smirked, his fur bristling.

"Do ya think so?" The white furred beast cackled loudly before he started to transform. His body started to enlarge and Grimmjow started to back up. The creature stood on his bottom feet, which had enlarged a great amount. The claws were much larger as were the feet. Grimmjow took in the much larger tail, the fur disappearing, only to line the top of the wolf's tail in a deep red color. The arms were much larger sporting red jagged fur lines going down them. The blue beast's eyes enlarged at the sight of the red. He had never seen a werewolf with the markings of a half-breed and he wondered how it was possible.

He looked up and saw horns start to protrude from the white beast temples. The normal golden eyes brightened and his sclera became a sea of black. He roared at Grimmjow and the blunet gazed with wide wolf eyes. He guessed he should transform or face death.

He quickly did, standing on his hind legs. His blue fur grew in mass and his claws elongated as well as his fangs. He looked like the normal werewolf, his hair still long but much fluffier. His black tribal markings turned into black lined fur. His bright blue eyes flashed and he growled back at Shiro.

"Let's get this over with, you savage." Shiro just laughed, his voice watery and loud. Grimmjow froze and sniffed the air. He looked over his shoulder to see a large group of wolves behind him, teeth bared. Looking back towards the white wolf, he noticed the many wolves standing behind Shiro.

"...Ya won't live through this, Grimmjow. I guarantee it."

Grimmjow's eyes just narrowed and he started to rush towards Shirosaki, his feet slamming hard against the grassy area. He listened as many feet trotted behind him. If he died, then he would die with his pride, but not before killing these monsters.

* * *

Ichigo sat in the cave, his eyes glued to the opening of the cave. He was worried. Grimmjow had yet to come back home and it was late into the afternoon. He knew he should be going home, but he couldn't deal with the fact that his nerves were being jittery. He was worried about the big beast. He didn't know if he should go out and look for him or just wait there. He gnawed into his bottom lip, his fangs cutting against the skin. He rose from his sitting position and hurried over to the cave opening. Staring down into the forest, he hoped to see the blue fur that had been so familiar to him lately. There was nothing, no sign of blue anywhere in his line sight. He frowned.

"Where the hell are you, Grimmjow?" He started to make his way out of the cave, but stopped when he smelled a scent that he quickly noticed. He quickly backed away into the cave and tried to hide himself into the corner. He hoped that he wouldn't be able to be sniffed out of found. He watched as bloodied white fur came into view, golden eyes scanning deep into the cave. The white wolf limped inside and Ichigo's body started to shake.

"I know yer in here, lil cub," the white wolf sing sang. "Come on out, yer savior ain't here ta help ya." Ichigo's eyes went wide at the message behind the words. Was Grimmjow not coming back? Did this beast kill him? He growled, a hint of anger growing inside of him. He slipped out of the shadows and glared at the white wolf. He watched him transform into a white skinned man, short, silver spiky locks on top of his head and piercing golden eyes watching him. "Ahh, there ya are."

"Where is he?" Ichigo growled, his teeth showing.

"Tch, laying somewhere. Dead. Yer mine now." So it was true. This beast had killed Grimmjow. That didn't sit too well with Ichigo and the boy found his blood boiling with unknown rage. Though Grimmjow was an asshole, he still saw him as some kind of companion. The man was a great warrior and for him to be taken down by some savage wasn't something Ichigo could just take sitting down. Grimmjow had called him weak and out of tune with his instincts, but he would prove him wrong. He would give Grimmjow a reason for protecting him a month ago.

"I'm nobody's." Ichigo's eyes flashed, turning a bright golden color. The red markings on his face glowed and Shiro's eyes enlarged. Ichigo's tail bristled and the boy's claws started to grow longer. Before Shiro could even see, Ichigo was standing right in front of him, his arm going right through the creature's chest.

Golden eyes started to dim and blood slowly flowed from his pale lips. He didn't stand a chance. His previous injuries had yet to heal and he wasn't in the right condition to even take on another opponent. Grimmjow had drained all of his energy and he had thought the little cub wouldn't even go against him after what happened the first time. Ichigo gazed down into the pools watching the light from them die out. He pulled back and watched Shiro fall to the rock floor. He waited for the animal to die completely before reaching for him. He refused to let such a savage stay in Grimmjow's home. He would take him somewhere and leave him for the forest to use however it seemed fit, then he would go look for Grimmjow.

The man was strong and he hoped that he could stay alive. After dumping the body, he ran and ran, searching for any sign of Grimmjow. He sniffed for the man's spicy aroma, but there was a strong scent of blood in the air and it was hard to find Grimmjow throughout it.

"Grimmjow!" he shouted, birds being scared off by the anger and fear in the boy's voice. His feet moved faster as he ran through the forest. He needed to find him before it was too late. His eyes scanned every part of land in front of him, but he didn't notice the lump on the ground and tripped over it, falling chest first into the ground and sliding a few feet away. He groaned, knowing he had a few scarps on his leg. Looking up, he glanced over his shoulder to see the blue fur. "Gr-Grimmjow." He slowly crawled over and sat on his legs. He stared down at the unmoving form and reached out. He could see the blood matted throughout the blue and wondered if he was too late.

He placed his hand on top and waited to feel the sign of breathing. He was relieved to feel the creature's slow breathing under the palm of his hand. "Thank the Gods," he mumbled. He reached out and picked Grimmjow up, surprised by how light he was in his wolf form. He quickly rushed back to the cave, ignoring the wounds on his knees. The trip back to the cave was a long one for Ichigo. He wasn't sure if Grimmjow would even be alive when he get there. His feet flew through grasses and bushes, trying his hardest to get there as soon as he can.

Finally making it there, he quickly walked in and laid Grimmjow down. He quickly grabbed a cloth laying in the corner and rushed back out to the pond that was near. He needed to clean the wounds before the man bled to death. Upon his arrival back to the cave, he noticed Grimmjow had changed back.

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo quickly scurried over and sat in front of the man. He looked down and was relieved to see blue eyes gazing up at him.

"Wh…what the hell…are you doing here, Ichigo?" The boy frowned, looking into those eyes. "I thought…you were leaving…in the morning."

"You didn't come back, so I waited for you. I was worried." Ichigo watched Grimmjow rise from his position and start to walk towards the cave mouth, swaying side to side. "Where are you going?"

"Why the hell do you care? You were leaving, anyway. Just go." The man disappeared and Ichigo quickly rushed after him, following him down to the small pond. He watched the man slip into the water, not paying attention to the sepia eyes that were staring at him.

"Are you okay!" Ichigo shouted. He watched, waiting for the man to surface again and when he did, his heart stopped. The beast's body was bare, dripping wet and Ichigo knew he had to be staring. He admired the man's body, wishing his could be as defined as the blunet's was. Grimmjow continued to walk from out of the water and Ichigo noticed the trail of blue hairs start to show. They descended until the start of the man's limp cock started to be revealed.

Ichigo wanted to look away, but he couldn't remove his eyes from the meat that was dangling between the man's thighs. It was long in size, not even close to being hard. He had never seen anything so beautiful and he looked at his own everyday. His cheeks flushed and he quickly looked up to see Grimmjow staring at him, sapphire eyes piercing through his very soul.

"I'm fine."

"A-are you…sure? You-you were hurt pretty badly." Ichigo was glad that the man was starting a conversation or it would have felt unbelievably awkward.

"I have healing powers. So…I'm fine, you can leave." The orange haired half-breed scowled up at the blue haired full-breed.

"Why the hell do you want me to leave so badly! Do I bother you  **that**  much!" Ichigo didn't know why he was so angry. He wasn't supposed to be staying with the beast anyway. Wasn't he supposed to go back home? To his own family?

"Yeah, you do. I've told you. I live alone. I hunt alone. I don't need you slowing me down. You are nothing but a distraction." Grimmjow watched as the expression of hurt flashed across the boy's face. He frowned and looked away. "You have to be some kind of help to stay with me. I can't just let you live with me and you laze around."

"Then tell me what I need to do." Ichigo felt something in him that he wasn't sure what to call. He enjoyed watching Grimmjow be the warrior that he was. He enjoyed the man's personality and confidence. He wanted to learn from him, be just like him. "I'll do anything…just let me stay. I want to be a warrior like you."

Grimmjow wanted to laugh. No one had ever said they wanted to be like him. He had a bad attitude. He was too cocky. He was too barbaric. Those were the reasons he had gotten kicked out of his pack…out of his family. He then realized that he wouldn't ever need them. He didn't need their kindness weighing him down. He had been fine on his own for years, but then. Then Ichigo stepped foot into his territory and he found himself enjoying the boy's company. He may have not been in tune to his beast instincts, but he was still good for a lot of things. He would enjoy Ichigo being with him, but he was about to screw that all up.

He made his way over, his eyes still locked with those brown eyes. He would probably regret this later, but he didn't think he could be around Ichigo without it ever popping up. He stood in front of the boy, those eyes wondering what was going on.

"Let me mate with you." It was plain and simple and Grimmjow knew it would get the point across faster. He watched Ichigo's eyes widen. "You wanna stay with me? Let me mate with you and you bare my children."

Ichigo took a step back. Was that all he was good for? Just like he had thought before. They all thought he was some baby maker. He had thought Grimmjow would be different. He frowned and started to breathe harshly. He protracted his claws and slashed them across Grimmjow's face, watching the gashes reveal themselves before blood started to seep from the wounds. "You asshole."

Grimmjow stood frozen, his eyes wide. He could feel the air blowing into his wounds, but he made no move to touch them. He watched Ichigo ran away, the orange tail the only thing he could see. He reached his hand up and pressed the pads of his fingers against the four slashes across his cheek, hissing at the pain. Growling, he started to run, following Ichigo's sweet scent with his nose. He wouldn't allow the boy to leave just like that.

It didn't take long to catch up to Ichigo. The boy was indeed slow compared to him. He slowed his pace, enjoying the sweet smell wafting off the boy as well as the scent of fear on him. He was angry about being rejected, but he would savor the chase. He knew he would catch Ichigo regardless, so he didn't even feel the need to try to hard. When he got right on his tail, he pounced, knocking Ichigo down to the ground. He hissed, but Grimmjow knew he wasn't in that much pain. Ichigo started to struggle and he enjoyed it.

"You little bitch. If you won't agree, then you leave me no choice. You were mine the moment I saved you. Return the favor to me." Ichigo growled and reached his hand out to claw at the softened ground. He could feel Grimmjow's clawed hand digging into his back and holding him down.

"I'm not some fucking woman! Let me go!" Grimmjow ignored the howling to rip at the boy's wrap that hid his private parts. He glanced down at the boy's firm behind and squeezed it harshly, his claws digging into the flesh. "Don't do this, Grimmjow!" Ichigo howled at him. He spread the cheek apart and he could see the small puckered hole, twitching at him with every breath that Ichigo breathed. He slid his claws up the boy's flesh, leaving scratch marks across his body and pushed down on the boy's back. The force pushed Ichigo's upper body down and his behind high into the air.

"Gri-Grimmjow, please," Ichigo mumbled. "Please don't." Grimmjow rubbed his now hard and hot cock against the crack of Ichigo's ass. He watched the head rub against the hole before he swiftly plunged deep inside. He knew he wouldn't have to worry about the boy being in too much pain. He was made for this. His body would produce enough lubricant for a smooth ride.

He moaned at the feeling surrounding his cock, listening to the wanton cries seeping from those beautiful lips. "I knew you would like it."

"You monster!" Ichigo yelled. Grimmjow just chuckled before pulling out and slamming back inside. He started to rut against Ichigo, loving the way the boy squeezed around him. Ichigo whimpered and he looked over his shoulder to gaze at Grimmjow. The man just smirked, his sharp canines showing. He leaned over and started licking at the wounds on Ichigo's flesh, watching as they started to heal. His lips pressed up against the hot flesh, enjoying the pheromone that was flowing out of Ichigo's skin. It smelled divine and he had the urge to sink his teeth into the boy's neck. He opened his mouth and Ichigo watched the blue beast's fangs start to elongate. His eyes widened, but he couldn't move. His body was locked under Grimmjow and he could smell the husky, spicy scent wafting off of the man.

He leaned his neck over, letting the blunet get a good view of his neck. For some reasone he couldn't think of doing anything else, but submitting at that moment. He felt the tongue lap at the section before he felt the piercing of fangs. They gouged at his flesh and Ichigo howled into the air, his voice piercing the sky and his claws digging painfully into the ground. He pushed back against Grimmjow, feeling the effects of being claimed and the blunet pushed forward, slamming deeper into the boy.

He pulled away and lapped at the flesh, watching it slowly heal, but leave his mark in its wake. He started to slip his hands from Ichigo's back, letting them push against the ground and he continued to penetrate Ichigo. He knew the boy wouldn't try to run away anymore. He had been marked by him already; all that was left was to leave his seed.

Grimmjow listened to Ichigo cry out as he pounded against the boy's pleasure button. He knew Ichigo was close by the way the boy would spasm uncontrollably. He leaned his forehead against the boy's lower back and continued to let his cock be milked by that tightness.

Ichigo cried out and cum started shooting from the tip of his cock and onto the grassland. His body shook, muscles contracted and squeezed, making Grimmjow grunt his orgasm out and push deeper into the boy. He could feel the gland at the bottom of his cock expand, knotting himself inside Ichigo and making sure to impregnate the boy. He leaned farther over the boy, his body practically acting as a blanket to Ichigo. Half-lidded golden eyes looked up at him, and he felt a tongue lap at his chin. The boy was starting to realize just whom he belonged to now.

Grimmjow stared down into those eyes and he returned the gesture, lapping at Ichigo's chin as well. He watched the boy slowly lay against the ground and the eyes start to droop. They would be stuck against each other for a while so Grimmjow figured a nap wouldn't be so bad. He slowly lowered himself as well, his arms and legs draped over Ichigo. His eyes started to drift closed and before he knew it, his was sleeping peacefully.

* * *

Grimmjow moaned and slowly blinked his eyes open. It was cold, colder than it normally was. He yawned and wondered if he should gather any food for his new mate. He started to raise himself up, but froze when he noticed Ichigo wasn't next to him. He quickly rose to a standing position and looked around.

"Ichigo!" he shouted, looking around frantically. He quickly changed into a wolf and started to run in any direction he thought Ichigo would be in. He tried to find him by smelling the air, but the boy's scent wasn't as strong and he was having a hard time finding him. "Ichigo!" he roared, his voice sounding panicked. He couldn't smell any blood, so he was sure that no one had attacked the boy. He continued to look, searching place after place, even going so far as to travel out of his territory. He went from camp to camp, hoping that someone had seen his mate.

How could Ichigo just leave him? How could he disappear with his unborn children? Was he really just going to leave him alone? He growled to himself.

He didn't know how long he searched. Hours, days, weeks. He wasn't sure. All he knew was that wherever he searched, he couldn't find Ichigo. He felt some kind of emotion in him well up and he finally stopped searching completely. Wherever the boy was, Grimmjow guessed he wouldn't be coming back and he guessed he deserved just that.

* * *

**Six Months Later**

Grimmjow sighed as he walked down to his pond. He was feeling lazy nowadays, not even wanting to go out hunting. He was starting to turn into one of those savages that he hated so much. He found himself stealing food from other wolf packs, knowing they really couldn't do a damn thing to him. Ever since Ichigo had left him, he had felt the urge to be lazy. Nothing had really mattered anymore. He had thought the boy would really stay with him, but he guessed his over confidence screwed him over.

He trudged down the long pathway, slowly walking past the large forest trees and small shrubbery. He listened to the birds chirp and his ears twitched at the sounds of the forest. He rounded a tree and could see the pound a few feet away. Walking up to the bank, he sat down at the edge and let his feet submerge into the water. He leaned his elbows against his knees and gazed out. He couldn't believe he was admitting it, but it was lonely without the brash young half-breed. He had never thought Ichigo was slowing him down, he just didn't want to explain the feelings inside of him. He sighed again and curled his toes into the soft sand underneath the water.

He frowned when he heard quiet giggling. They sounded so small and child-like. He looked over his shoulder and caught sight of a stubby orange tail peeking out from behind a tree. On the opposite side was a blue one, the same color of his and he wondered what the hell was going on.

"Kenta! Hajime!" Grimmjow's ears twitched at the sound of the voice. His eyes went wide and he watched the two little cubs, one with orange fur and the other with blue, run out from behind the tree. Grimmjow felt himself rise to his feet and follow after them. His pace became swifter and he continued to follow behind them. He slipped up behind a tree and looked out from behind it, his eyes almost falling out of his face. He couldn't believe his eyes.

After such a long time searching, the boy had been right under his nose. There Ichigo was in all his glory. The bright orange hair still short and spiky, the ears looking just as orange. The strong but lithe body stood there before him. But something was different. Not about his appearance, but about his surroundings. There stood five cubs, two of them orange, two blue and one having both colors of fur. They stood almost as tall as the boy's knees and Grimmjow knew that they had to be his litter. He swallowed the lump in his throat and slowly stepped from behind the tree. He moved stiffly and slowly towards them.

A set of little eyes of different colors looked up and over at him, before large sienna eyes gazed his way. They didn't seem to hold any fear, but they held recognition. They held the same fire they did so many months ago. There was a hint of smile in them, showing Grimmjow that the boy was no longer angry with him. Was he really ready to do this? Was he really ready to continue from where they left off?

He had been alone for so long, but maybe now, he could have another chance. At life. At love. At being something more than a warrior.


End file.
